


Here With You (Eufonse Oneshot)

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: Euden misses Alfonse one night.He would always hide in his room, crying while hugging a pillow.He always thought of him when he was away.But tonight..He felt safe.(Random thing I wrote at 2 am.)
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Here With You (Eufonse Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 2 am.  
> Also I wanted to make some eufonse content.  
> Anyways, happy reading! <3

Euden was alone in his room one night.  
He was laying in his bed, hugging his pillow.  
He was crying while doing so.  
"Alfonse..."  
He cried softly into his pillow.

He then heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in..." He said.  
The figure walked in, and ran over to Euden.  
"Are you ok..?"  
  


Euden then turned around, and saw Alfonse.  
He blushed and cried some more.  
Alfonse hugged Euden tight, and tried to calm the prince down.  
"It's ok, I'm here now..." Alfonse said, pulling away.

"I missed you, Alfonse. I really did.."  
Euden smiled, while gently grabbing Alfonse's hand.  
"Hehe, I missed you too."  
Alfonse responded, smiling and blushing.  
  


Alfonse then leaned in and kissed Euden gently.  
The blonde prince's eyes widened, but he melted into the kiss, and kissed Alfonse back.

Alfonse then pulled away, and blushed.  
"I... I love you!" Alfonse exclaimed.  
Euden smiled and blushed as well.  
"I love you too."

Euden yawned, and laid down on his bed.  
Alfonse went towards the door, but Euden grabbed his hand.  
"No, please stay."  
He said, smiling, "You're ok to stay in my room... My love."  
Alfonse blushed and smiled.  
"Well, alright."  
  


Alfonse decided to lay down next to Euden in his bed, and held the blonde prince close.  
Euden smiled, and fell asleep in Alfonse's arms.

Alfonse kissed his forehead.  
"Good night, my dear."  
He whispered, starting to fall asleep as well.


End file.
